That Flowers Bring Our Fate
by sarasion
Summary: Itou Ichi, gadis cosplayer dengan nama panggung Sarasion, jatuh cinta dengan teman seperjuangan cosplay, Tetsuya Yagyu. Saat hendak membicarakan hal penting bersama komunitasnya, kelopak bunga sakura telah membawanya ke sebuah tempat dimana perang masih berlanjut, lalu bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Tetsuya.
1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

Hari itu benar-benar cerah. Tidak ada noda apapun di langit biru hari ini, burung-burung berkicau riang gembira menyambut sang matahari, angina bertiup menyegarkan udara, daun-daun menari. Oh, mungkin itu semua adalah kata-kata super mainstream yang selalu didengar di setiap cerpen atau karya tulis. Mau bagaimana lagi, memang tidak bisa diubah lagi kalau suasananya memang seperti itu.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang menyenangkan, bisa bangun siang tanpa gangguan apapun, hanya saja…

"EH?! KAMU NGGAK BISA DATANG?!"

"Duh, maaf ya! Habisnya adikku sakit, sih, nggak ada yang temenin dia…"

"Yah… Yaudin kalau begitu. Cepat sembuh buat adikmu!"

PIP!  
Padahal hari ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan, sudah terbayang apa saja yang akan terjadi kalau saja dia ikut. Tapi, kenyataannya… Benar-benar 180 derajat berbeda dari yang terpikirkan! Inilah yang membuat kacau suasana hati. Tapi, ya… Bagaimana lagi, harus segera berangkat! Kalau tidak, bisa dimarahin Tuhan, err… Maksudku… Dimarahin senpai!

"Yo! Akhirnya kamu datang juga! Lho, mana temanmu?"

"Aku sendirian, nggak bisa hadir tuh. Yang lain mana, senpai?"

"Baru siap-siap. Sebaiknya kamu juga siap-siap! Sekitar jam 11 kita perform!"

"E-eh?! Benarkah?! D-duh… Baru pertama kali, nih…"

"Ahaha! Aku yakin kamu bisa! Semangat, Sarasion-kun!"

Sarasion. Bukan nama asli, hanya nama panggung. Diambil dari dua nama yang huruf belakang dengan depannya sama, salah satunya diambil dari nama karakter anime kesukaan, yang menurutnya itu tampan, bijak, jadi raja lagi. Tapi, ada satu kelemahan. Dia tukang galau…

"Ah, selamat pagi, Ichi!"

"Hush! Panggil Sarasion aja, jangan nama asli!"

Nama asli tokoh utama adalah Ichi Itou, orangnya galak, lawak tapi pendiam. Bahkan, Author susah jelasin sifatnya. Oh, ini berdasarkan sifat Author berdasarkan survey teman-teman Author. Tapi yang jelas, Ichi Itou bukan nama asli Author~

"Bagaimana, siap nggak buat tampil?"

"Siap sih siap, tapi…"

"Eak, dag-dig-dug DOR!"

"Dih, apaan coba…"

Orang yang sedang diajak bicara adalah teman Ichi, namanya Tetsuya. Bukan Tetsuya yang ada di anime sebelah, bukan juga Tetsuya pengisi suaranya Zhu Ran. Plis, Tetsuya unyu gila (?) OH ABAIKAN YANG BARUSAN.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sebenarnya, perform apa, dan bla bla bla… Diambilnya pakaian dengan perlengkapan lainnya, Ichi segera keluar menuju ruang ganti. Sebelum itu, Ichi melihat Tetsuya yang sudah mengenakan kostumnya. Uh, rasanya sesak. Wajahnya yang memang seperti cewek itu memang pas dengan kostum yang dia kenakan. Bishounen.

"Ichi nggak ganti?"

"EH?! OH! Maaf—"

Segera Ichi berlari, malu, wajahnya memerah.

Ya, Ichi memang sedang jatuh cinta dengan yang bernama Tetsuya Yagyu, dengan nama panggung Tetsuyagyu, seorang cosplayer yang satu komunitas dengan Ichi. Oke, ketahuan, mereka berdua adalah cosplayer.

Ichi kembali dengan kostumnya.

"Wah, benar-benar cocok!"

Tetsuya menghampiri Ichi yang sudah mengganti kostum. Huaaa~ dari dekat pun dia unyu sekali~

"Sudah semua, nih? Oke, siap-siap ya! Semangat!"

Senpai yang tadi menyapaku pertama kali, namanya adalah Hikaru-senpai, nama panggungnya adalah Akira. Dia adalah ketua komunitas yang sedang diikuti Ichi dan Tetsuya.

Sudah saatnya mereka berjuang di perform cosplay hari itu, saatnya menunjukkan kehebatan sang pemenang!

**That Flowers Bring Our Fate**

_Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction_

Author: _sarasion_

Rated: T

Genre: _Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Fantasy_

Characters: _OC, Lu Xun, Cao Pi_

**Note:** Maaf kalau banyak typo, maaf kalau hancur, maaf kalau author-san lebih keren dari kalian *ditombak Zhao Yun* selamat menikmati fanfic keduaku!

"Hebat! Kalian juara satu?!"

"Yep! Keren, 'kan?"

Saat ini, semua teman sekelas Ichi sedang berkumpul di dekat Ichi yang tengah melahap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Semuanya menanyakan hal yang sama, kalian menang nggak? Juara berapa? Acara kompetisi cosplay kemarin, komunitas mereka mendapat juara satu.

"Nee, nee… Ichi! Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?"

Ichi terdiam. Ia membeku begitu mendengar nama 'Tetsuya'.

"Ya! Ya! Dia 'kan cowok manis! Bagaimana dengannya? Dia terlihat keren?"

Ichi tertawa garing, berkeringat. Mau bagaimana lagi, Tetsuya memang orang paling populer di sekolahnya. Selain Ichi, masih banyak cewek-cewek sekolah yang menyukainya. Banyak saingan, deh. Susah ya jadi orang populer, dimana-mana dikejar-kejar. Untung author nggak populer, tapi invis.

"Ya—"

"Ichi!"

IT'S TETSUYA~~!

Semuanya langsung membuka jalan lebar-lebar untuk Tetsuya, biar bisa lewat gitu. Sepertinya rasa iri sudah berkeliaran dari cewek-cewek fans Tetsuya. Habisnya, Tetsuya langsung menghampiri Ichi yang sedang membeku, tapi dengan kedatangannya, dia meleleh. Melting kayak keju dipanggang.

"Ada pengumuman dari komunitas. Bulan depan kita perform lagi, bisa?"

"BISA BANGET!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichi langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ditanyakan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ahaha, sepertinya kamu bersemangat sekali… Baiklah, nanti kumpul, ya…"

Tetsuya meninggalkan ruangan kelas Ichi.

Lagi-lagi Ichi dikerumuni anak-anak cewek kelasnya.

"Enak banget ya, bisa dekat sama Tetsuya! Curang!"

"Iya, tuh! Tukeran, dong!"

Enak aja tukeran… Lu kira pin BB apa dituker-tuker? Pin BB, Pin Bau Badan…

Siang itu, pulang sekolah, anggota komunitas berkumpul di hall. Tapi, Ichi terlambat gara-gara harus ulangan akuntansi yang dilaksanakan sampai jam pulang lebih 15 menit. Jujur, ini curhat, ulangan akuntansi sampai jam pulang pakai lebih. Ah, maafkan aku, bu…

Ia menuruni tangga, lewati lembah yang curam, mendaki bukit yang tinggi, lewati lembah lagi… Nggak deng, bercanda. Gara-gara tergesa-gesa, Ichi terjatuh saat hendak menuruni tangga. Terjatuh dari tangga?!

"UWAAAAA—!"

Tiba-tiba saja, beberapa kelopak bunga beterbangan, kelopak-kelopak bunga itu beterbangan di sekitar Ichi yang hendak jatuh. Kelopak sakura? Bagaimana bisa ada kelopak sakura sebanyak ini di dalam gedung?

BRUK!

Nggh…?

Ichi kembali bangkit, lututnya agak lecet. Walau lecet tapi perih. Ichi duduk sebentar di lantai dan meratapi luka lecet yang ia alami gara-gara terjatuh dari tangga.

"Aw! Perih banget, buset!"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Ichi menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tidak pernah dia temui sebelumnya. Pakaiannya aneh, seperti sedang cosplay. Anggota baru komunitas? Sepertinya bukan. Lalu, siapa? Wajah Ichi kebingungan, menatap pakaiannya dengan cermat, lalu menatap wajah laki-laki itu. Eh? Tetsuya? Tetsuya sedang apa di sini? Ngapain cosplay di sekolah, ini bukan saatnya foto di buku kenangan tentang komunitas kita, 'kan? Lalu, pedang? Kamu cosplay jadi siapa, sih?

"Tet…Suya?"

"Huh? Tetsuya?"

Bukan… Bukan dia… Lalu, siapa?!

* * *

YUHUU~ Author-san kembali dengan menyuguhkan fanfic baru buat kalian~

Selagi berpikir untuk chapter selanjtnya dari _Here We Are!_ Author membawakan fanfic baru! Seperti biasa, Author sebagai dalang dari cerita. Habisnya, Author lebih pewe dengan menjadi dalang cerita, sih? Kali ini dengan OC saya, Ichi Itou dengan nama panggung Sarasion (LOL pen name saya).

Lalu maaf kalau soal curhat di fanfic lol habisnya emang true story sih =))

Oke, seperti biasa, **Author butuh review kalian** kali ini~ biar semangat kerjain 2 fanfic sekaligus lol #diinjek

Satu lagi sebelum pamit, SI PENDEK BAKALAN SAYA SINGGUNG DI SINI JUGA KOK, JADI **WAHAI PARA FANS SI PENDEK DARI _HERE WE ARE!,_ ZHU RAN IS BACK** =))))) #dipanahZhuRan

Zhu Ran: Yaay~ jadi maskot lagi~

Ichi: *cakar Zhu Ran* ENAK AJA-

Oke, sekian dari saya dan selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya! *wink*


	2. Chapter 2 - Sakura Petals

Hulo! Nongol lagi nih! /o/

Update dua kali nih, lol sengaja! Mumpung inspirasku lagi super =)) #plok

Oke, langsung saja~

* * *

Mataku terus menatapnya, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Tetsuya! Tapi…

"Ah, maaf, mungkin nona salah orang…"

Salah orang, katanya…?

Ichi langsung cepat-cepat berdiri, tapi luka lecetnya makin perih. Laki-laki itu langsung membantunya berdiri.

"Biar saya ban—"

Ichi menampar tangan laki-laki yang sudah berbaik hati kepadanya. Ichi membuang muka dari laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau lukanya tidak dibalut, infeksi, lho?"

Benar juga. Apa boleh buat.

Dengan terpaksa, Ichi harus mengikuti laki-laki itu.

Ichi memandang sekitarnya, ini bukan gedung sekolah, ini dimana? Benteng kayu dengan tenda-tenda yang berdiri di dalamnya. Sebenarnya ini ada dimana? Asap hitam membumbung tinggi dari kejauhan. Langitnya berbeda dengan langit siang di sekolah, langitnya merah mendung. Ichi semakin bingung kenapa bisa berada di tempat aneh yang entah itu dimana.

"Sebelah sini, nona."

Laki-laki itu mempersilahkan Ichi duduk. Ichi duduk dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Umm… Ini dimana, ya?"

"Ah, ini di markas sementara kami, sedang ada perang di luar sana."

Perang?! Ichi syok. Matanya terbelalak, terbuka lebar.

"Ah, nona sendiri, kenapa bisa ada di tempat kami?"

"A-aku jatuh dari tangga sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba sudah ada di tempat seperti ini…"

"Dilihat dari pakaian nona, pasti nona bukan berasal dari sini."

Ichi semakin syok, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setelah selesai membalut luka lecetnya, laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah Ichi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lu Xun. Nona siapa?"

"… Ichi… Ichi Itou… Ta-tapi lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan julukanku saja, Sarasion, itu lebih baik!"

"Ah, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, Sarasion-san, sebaiknya anda kembali, tempat ini terlalu berbahaya…"

"M-maunya juga begitu, hanya saja… Bagaimana caranya aku pulang…?"

Laki-laki bernama Lu Xun itu berpikir sejenak. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip Tetsuya, nada bicaranya juga sama, mungkin saja dia adalah Tetsuya dari dunia lain.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ichi menemukan sesuatu.

"Ah! Tadi, tadi, tadi… Saat aku jatuh dari tangga, aku melihat kelopak sakura beterbangan di sekelilingku! Tiba-tiba saja aku sampai di sini…"

"Kelopak sakura…? Bagaimana bi—"

ZRAK!

"LU XUN! APA YANG KA—UWAAH?! ADA CEWEK DI SINI?!"

Lu Xun dan Ichi menatap laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja membuka mulut tenda sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ada apa, Zhu Ran?"

"ADA APA MBAHMU! ITU NGAPAIN KAMU SAMA CEWEK?!"

Ichi berdiri dan berkacak pinggang sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"JANGAN SALAH PAHAM! DIA HANYA MENOLONGKU!"

"G-galaknya—hei, Lu Xun! Pasukan Wei tidak ada habisnya, bagaimana ini?!"

Wei?

"Posisi kita terjepit, ya…? Baiklah, kita mundur untuk mengatur strategi!"

Ichi menatap Lu Xun yang sedang berapi-api. Walaupun wajahnya unyu seperti Tetsuya, dia benar-benar tegas.

Banyak prajurit yang terluka dalam peperangan. Ichi yang lumayan tahu tentang menangani luka langsung membantu untuk mengobati prajurit yang terluka. Saat itu, Lu Xun sedang bersama dengan Zhu Ran, anak laki-laki yang super heboh tadi.

"Siapa gadis itu? Pakaiannya aneh…"

"Namanya saja juga aneh… Ichi Itou. Dia datang dari dunia lain, katanya."

"Heleh, masih percaya dengan hal-hal begituan? Jangan-jangan dia mata-mata dari Wei?"

"Nggak mungkin! Aku yakin itu!"

Selesai menangani prajurit yang terluka, Ichi mendekati Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran.

"Baiklah, sudah menemukan cara aku pulang? Aku harus menghadiri rapat penting!"

"Ah, aku belum memikirkannya, maaf…"

Saat meminta maaf pun, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu menginap di rumahku dulu? Besok akan kuantar ke tempat seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantumu."

Menginap di rumah laki-laki? GYAAH—

Wajah Ichi memerah, ia tertunduk malu, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ng-nggak usah! Aku bisa tidur di tempat lain!"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah di sini!"

Zhu Ran meledek.

"Y-ya nggak bisa, dong?! Masa' cewek suruh tidur di tanah?! Dasar, pendek!"

JLEB.

"A-apanya?! Kamu lebih pendek!"

"Wajar saja aku lebih pendek darimu! Tapi kamu masih lebih pendek dari Lu Xun!"

"H-hanya beda beberapa senti, nggak masalah, 'kan?!"

"Pendek tetap saja pendek!"

Pertengkaran pun berlanjut.

"Adududuh, kalian berdua—jangan bertengkar! Sudahlah, ayo ikut ke rumahku!"

Lu Xun bergegas mengambil tiga kuda dari kandang kuda yang tersedia, tidak dijual terpisah.

"Tiga… Kuda?"

"Ya, satu untukku, satu untuk Zhu Ran, satu untukmu."

Gaswat, mampus, modar, nggak bisa naik kuda!

Segera Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran menunggangi kuda, tapi, Ichi masih saja terdiam sambil mengelus-elus kudanya.

"Woy, ngapain…?"

"Ah, eh, oke…"

Saatnya berusaha keras naik kuda. Kudanya terlalu tinggi. Susah untu Ichi yang nggak sebanding sama tinggi kuda.

Satu menit…

Belum juga naik ke kudanya.

Dua menit…

Belum berhasil, coba lagi.

Tiga menit…

Maaf, anda belum beruntung.

Lu Xun langsung turun dari kudanya, mendekati Ichi dan menggendong Ichi untuk bisa naik ke kuda itu. Lagi-lagi wajah Ichi memerah. Perasaan malu campur dengan hal lain. Payah, masa naik kuda nggak bisa…?

Mereka bertiga memacu kuda masing-masing dengan cepat.

Rasanya masih janggal, Ichi masih belum tahu dia berada dimana. Ia menengok kanan dan kirinya, melihat asap hitam membumbung tinggi dimana-mana. Mungkinkah itu akibat perang dengan Wei tadi? Saat sedang melihat-lihat sambil memacu kudanya, lagi-lagi kelopak-kelopak sakura beterbangan di sekelilingnya.

"Eh? AH! LU—"

SYUUU!

GUBRAK!

Mata Ichi terbuka lebar. Eh? Tangga sekolah? Bagaimana bisa kembali ke sekolah?! Apakah kelopak-kelopak itu…

"ICHI!"

Ichi menoleh ke sumber suara.

Tetsuya!

Umm… Tetsuya beneran, 'kan?

Tetsuya mendekati Ichi yang terlihat bengong menatap Tetsuya.

"Kamu ini kemana saja, sih?! Kami semua mencarimu!"

"Tetsuya…? Umm… Tadi…"

Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa diceritakan.

Tetsuya langsung membantu Ichi berdiri. Ichi membersihkan roknya dari debu.

"Kamu ini, dicariin nggak ketemu-ketemu, kemana saja kamu?"

"Umm… Aku… Aku ada ulangan akuntansi tadi, jadi—"

"Walah, walah… Seharusnya kamu ngabarin aku tadi, 'kan bisa?"

"… Maaf…"

Sekali lagi Ichi menatap wajah Tetsuya. Tiba-tiba teringat wajah Lu Xun. Wajahnya langsung memerah, merah padam.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm… Iya… Maaf…"

"Hahaha! Sudah, nggak apa-apa! Tadi saat rapat, kami membicarakan soal bulan depan, tapi ternyata bulan depan senpai-senpai kita ujian, jadi tidak bisa, deh…"

Hari sudah benar-benar sore.

"Ichi, kuantar pulang, ya?"

"EH—A-apa?!"

"Nggak mau?"

"E-eh—mau… Mau kok!"

Saat itu benar-benar hari yang sangat aneh. Masuk ke dunia lain, tiba-tiba bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan Tetsuya, lalu kembali lagi ke sekolah, untungnya, Tetsuya bisa mengantar pulang. Rasanya pasti bahagianya selangit, mungkin dua langit, nggak juga sih, bahagianya sampai pada langit ke-7!

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan. Bagaimana peperangan kali ini? Sukses besar?"

"Heh. Benar-benar memuaskan… Wu bisa mundur, kewalahan dengan kita."

Laki-laki bertampang galak dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan baju biru itu menelusuri lorong kerajaan, bersama dengan seseorang dengan pakaian yang didominasi dengan warna ungu.

"Ah, tapi, sepertinya terjadi kejanggalan dengan Wu…"

Langkahnya terhenti, menatap laki-laki berbaju ungu itu.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya, kelopak sakura mulai melakukan pergerakan…"

Laki-laki berbaju biru itu tersenyum sadis, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah pintu besar yang memiliki ornament phoenix. Ia memegang gagang pintu yang besar itu. Dibukanya pintu besar itu. Sebuah ruangan besar yang gelap, benar-benar gelap. Di depan mulut pintu itu, laki-laki biru tadi tetawa kecil.

"Kita juga bisa… Melakukannya!"

* * *

**Jangan lupa review-nya ya~ itu akan menambah semangat author** XD terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa!


End file.
